1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical fiber connectors.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical fiber connectors often include a blind hole and a lens integrated with the blind hole. The blind hole is used to receive an optical fiber coupled with the lens to transform optical signals.
The diameter of an optical fiber is generally about 62.5 micrometers. So, the blind hole must have a similar diameter but will be longer than its diameter.
In an injection device for molding the optical fiber connector, an insert for forming the blind hole is both long and thin, and must be within strict tolerances; otherwise, characteristics of the blind hole of the optical fiber connector will be poor.